Jonas L.A. The Kiss
Jonas L.A.: The Kiss by patrickmgaddis@gmail.com Chapter 1 Nick was laying down on the couch in the living room of his rented L.A. home on a Saturday Morning. His relaxation was broken when D.Z.’s brother C.Z. walked into the living room. “Hi Nick,” C.Z. said, “Where’s Joe?” “He’s looking at himself in the mirror in his room, like the hair obsessed person he is,” Nick replied. “Thanks,” C.Z. said. C.Z. walked into Joe’s room where Joe was looking in the mirror, stroking his hair. “Joe,” C.Z. said. Joe turned around to see C.Z. “C.Z. you saw nothing!” “Okay,” C.Z. replied. “Anyway, the jet is ready, and it’s time to go.” “What do you mean go?” Joe asked. “To Alaska to judge the sled tournament for a week,” C.Z. replied. “I never said I’d go,” Joe lied. Two Days Earlier Joe was relaxing by the pool, when C.Z. walked up and asked, “Would you like to judge the sledding tournament in Alaska with me in two days for a week? Katy Perry is one of the judges.” “Yes, I’d go anywhere with Katy Perry,” Joe said. Back in the present “Oh,” Joe said, “I guess I did say I’d go. Let’s go then.” Joe and C.Z. left in a hurry, because they had to be there by noon. Nick waited until he saw C.Z.’s jet took off. He called Kevin down. “Kevin, Joe has left for a week.” Kevin came running down, “yes, now we can mattress surf down the stairs.” “What?” Nick asked. “Or we can just relax and not have to worry about our hair crazed brother,” Kevin replied. Chapter 2 Nick and Kevin were making pancakes, later that morning. Macy came in, and started helping. After they were done, Macy went to get Stella. “I think you and Macy are perfect together,” Kevin said. “I know,” Nick replied, “I’m thinking about kissing her today.” “Where?” Kevin asked. “A real kiss,” Nick replied. “I know that Nick, but where are you going to kiss her?” Kevin asked. “Probably in here, when she brings Stella in here for pancakes,” Nick replied. “No,” Kevin said, “you kiss her on the beach!” “Why?” Nick asked. “Just kiss her on the beach!” Kevin demanded. “Okay,” Nick replied. Chapter 3 Macy and Stella were relaxing on the beach that afternoon. “Stella?” Macy asked. “Yes Macy,” Stella replied. “Nick and I have dated for sometime now, and I was thinking about kissing him,” Macy said. “When,” Stella asked. “Today,” Macy replied. “Oh my gosh,” Stella said, “look who’s behind you.” “Nick?” Macy asked. “I’m not Nick,” replied a familiar voice. Macy turned around to see her oldest brother, Mark. “Mark!” Macy ran and hugged him. “How’s my littlest sister?” Mark asked. “I’m your only sister, and I’m fine,” Macy replied. “I heard that you are dating someone from Jonas,” Mark said. “Yes,” Macy replied, “Nick.” “See, I told you that if you stopped being an obsessed fan, he’d probably go out with you,” Mark said. Meanwhile, Nick walked onto the beach. He saw Macy and Stella with Mark, and figured Mark was Stella’s date. Much to his horror, he saw Macy kiss Mark on the cheek. Not knowing about Mark and Macy being siblings, he angrily ran back to his rented home. Chapter 4 Nick ran inside his home, and slammed the door. He turned around to see Kevin on the couch. Kevin got up, and walked over to Nick. “How did it go?” Kevin asked. “You want to know!” Nick screamed angrily out loud. “What’s wrong?” Kevin asked. “You want to fight?!” Nick asked angrily. “No,” Kevin replied. Just then, Nick knocked Kevin down, and started violently wrestling him. Kevin was very scared, and knew he had to act fast. He quickly rolled over, and held Nick down. “Let me go!” Nick screamed. “Not until you give me an explanation of why you attacked me!” Kevin replied. Nick burst into tears. Chapter 5 “I can’t believe Macy kissed another man,” Kevin said to Nick. Nick was still crying, “I thought she loved me!” Kevin embraced Nick tightly, “It’s okay. I know you were in love with her, but you’ll find another girl.” “Says you,” Nick said, “You can’t even get a girl to go out with you.” Kevin began to cry too, “I know!” The two brothers sat on the couch crying. Just then, Macy came in, and saw them crying. “What’s wrong?” Macy asked. “How could you kiss another guy?” Nick asked. “What do you mean kiss another guy?” Macy asked. “I saw you kiss another guy on the beach a few minutes ago” Nick replied. “That was my brother,” Macy said, “and I was happy to see him.” “You have a brother?” Nick asked. “I have eight brothers,” Macy replied. “Mark, who you saw with me is my oldest brother, he goes to college at Georgetown, and he came to visit us here for a week.” “Oh,” Nick replied, “and you kissed him because you were happy to see him.” “Yes,” Macy replied. “Macy,” Nick said. “Yes Nick,” Macy replied. Nick kissed her, and she kissed him back. Kevin, still crying said, “why won't any girls date me?!” The End Category:Fan Fiction